Three Libras
by InconvenientBody
Summary: R for stuff to happen later on. Lucius falls in love with a younger woman, and Draco is forced to deal with his father's sudden absence in his life while Lucius tries to win over the heart of a forbidden longing.
1. Default Chapter

Three Libras

This is a one shot I decided to make to tickle the masses...or at least have them look at me awkwardly. I named it after a song I love too much, and reminds me of how this story shall be. Fwoo.

Lucius stood on the curbside staring across the street at the little angel. He had never noticed what a lovely young woman she was growing to become, and couldn't help but feel a slight longing. Draco cleared his throat and walked into the cauldron shop not looking over his shoulder to check if his father was following him.

Lucius glanced over his shoulder and walked into the dark shop. Forgetting all about his lustful thoughts he glided over to a short balding wizard standing behind the counter. Out of the corner of his eye Lucius noticed his son walking around aimlessly looking at the cauldrons. "I believe you have something for me." Lucius said in a silky voice looking down his nose at the little man. The wizard, by the name of Notting, quickly walked into a back room and disappeared for a few minutes.

"Father, can we buy a new owl while we're out? My old one did not heal so well after that muggle's mutt bit it." Draco called from behind a rather large cauldron.

"I don't see why not. Just after I pick up my package." Lucius said while tapping his foot impatiently. Draco grinned to himself and continued looking at the lavishly decorated cauldrons. Lucius sighed when Notting finally came out of the back room holding a little package. He handed it to Lucius and then went in the back again.

"Don't worry about the payment, Mr. Malfoy." He called over his shoulder.

Later that night Lucius sat in his drawing room staring intently at his shelves of books. He found his mind wandering back to the alley, and the vision of beauty he had never suspected to see. Lucius rubbed his temples trying to get the image of Ginny Weasley out of his head.He stood up at the sound of a knock at his door.

Narcissa walked in without permission. "Lucius, darling, come to bed. You've been in her brooding for an hour." She said, a pout etching her beautiful features. She was already in her nightgown. It clung to her curves gracefully and was a lovely emerald colour. Narcissa rested her head against the door frame, letting her hair slip over her shoulder and rest on her breast. "Honestly, Lucius. Sometimes I feel like you don't have time for me anymore. I get the impression you're out gallivanting around with younger women."

Lucius smiled to himself as he walked over to his wife. "Younger women? Why would I need someone younger than you? You speak as if you are an old lady. You haven't one grey hair on your head, nor one wrinkle on your body." He wrapped his arms around Narcissa and placed his face against her hair.

Ginny Weasley came to mind. He fought to put her out of his thoughts.

This is my quick introduction. This was going to be a one shot, but I've decided I would give it more care than some sloppy thing put together...


	2. Sneaking Out

Three Libras

chapter 2

So, now we know who Lucius was staring at....am I sick? I'm not sick, but I'm not well. I'm so hot....I'll go ahead and leave it. To make up for how short the first chapter was, this will be much longer. ENJOY!!

Ginny stared at her ceiling for what felt like an eternity. After a few more hour-like minutes she quietly slipped off her bed and tip toed to her dresser. After slipping on her hot pink mini skirt and black tank top she reached over to her bed and sat on it, being sure it didn't squeak. She then pulled her boots up until they reached just below her knees and zipped them on the side. She sat in the dark and silent room for another minute, listening for her mother's foot steps. When they didn't come, she grabbed her make-up bag and silently walked out of her bedroom door. Just as she did she heard her mom walking up the stair to check on her. She quickly ran into the bathroom across from her room and closed the door behind her.

"Sneaking out again, eh?" Came George's voice from through the door. Ginny sighed and opened the bathroom door, glaring at her brother.

"You scared me. I thought you were mum." She complained and opened her make-up bag. She was already in the bathroom, might as well put her make-up on. "So, why where you downstairs at 10 o'clock?" She asked while applying mascara.

George leaned against the open door and picked at his shirt. "Got hungry." He said simply.

"You ate two hours ago."

"Sex with your twin brother works up an appetite." (Author's note: Don't read into this.)

Ginny covered her mouth to suppress a giggle. Ever since the twins were caught kissing when they were six (sound familiar, fanboys and girls?) It had been a family joke that Fred and George were married. The only one who didn't find if funny was their mother.

"So, why are you sneaking out tonight?" George asked putting on Ginny's lip gloss.

"Stop that!" Ginny whispered harshly as she snatched the make up from her brother. "If you want to impress Fred, buy your own make-up." She giggled. Ginny returned to adding eye shadow. "Anyways, Jennifer Abbott is throwing a party."

George licked the strawberry lip gloss while thinking. "Jennifer Abbott...isn't she that Hannah girl's older sister? The big breasted blonde one?" Ginny nodded. "Why were you invited? Jennifer is in her twenties."

"I heard through Lavender..." Ginny grinned at her big brother. "Jennifer recently dumped her boyfriend, wanna go? Maybe get a hot girlfriend?"

"Nope, George does not appear in public without Fred."

Ginny stood in the corner of a room packed with witches, wizards and muggles alike. She had been there for nearly an hour and had only seen a few friends. She fidgeted and looked off to her left. She spotted a boy she recognized from her Muggle Studies class. He was in Ravenclaw. He had chin length blonde hair and pale grey eyes. Ginny smiled and walked over to him.

"Hi, Brian." Ginny said, a little giggle in her voice. He looked up from his beer bottle and stared at Ginny's legs with his stoned eyes.

After a moment Ginny leaned over and looked Brian in the eyes. "I'm up here." She laughed. She tossed herself onto the plump black couch next to Brian.

"Heeeeey, Ginny?" He said. "How've you been?" he asked. While she responded that she was fine he tipped the beer bottle and took a swig of what was left. "Cool!" He said, staring at the bottle. He looked to his right then his left. Out in front of him, he spotted a muggle friend standing by a television. "Hey, Jake! Think fast!" Brian shouted over the music and noise of the party.

Jake turned around to see the bottle go through the air. It curved left and Jake ran to catch it before it hit the entertainment center. "DAMN IT, BRIAN!" He shouted as he walked over to the couch. "Stop throwing things!" He caught Ginny's eye and returned his gaze to Brian. "C'mon. Let's get you home."

"I'm fine." Brian complained, snatching his hand from Jake. When his friend went to grab his shoulder Brian plopped to his left, his head falling in Ginny's lap.

Ginny gasped and giggled playfully, swatting at Brian's head. "I'm not playing around Brian. You're stoned and drunk off your ass." Jake said, grabbing Brian's arm and hoisting him up. Brian only groaned and let Jake walk him out of the house, his arm over Jake's shoulders.

A moment later Ginny heard twin laughter.

"Oh, man! That was disgusting!"

"Do you think he has one of our Skivving Snackboxes?"

"Nah....I saw some chunks of food come flying out!"

Ginny looked over and grinned at her brothers as they came into the house. George's right arm was hanging on Fred's shoulders, Fred's left arm on George's shoulders. When they spotted Ginny, Fred yelled across the room. "YOU MISSED THE SHOW!" The as one the twins leaned over and made retching noises, their arms still on each other's shoulders.

"You came!" Ginny squealed running over to the twins. They released each other as George patted Ginny on the head.

"Well, we couldn't let the first Weasley daughter for generations go to a wild party all alone." Fred explained, pinching the sixteen year old's cheek. "Where's the beer?" He walked off to his right, George in close pursuit.

George looked over his shoulder at Ginny. He pointed with his left hand at the hostess of the party, Jennifer Abbott. He stuck his tongue out, mocking a panting dog then passed her to rejoin his twin in the search of alcohol.

Ginny sat back down on the couch, consumed once again by boredom. She rested her head on the arm of the couch while watching people dance together. Tired of the couples, she got up to look for the twins.

Suddenly there was a big commotion. Ginny turned around to see Draco strutting into the party, a smile surprisingly on his face. Not surprisingly, Crabbe stood behind his left shoulder, Goyle behind his right. Draco glanced around the room, speaking to his henchmen.

"Hmm..big turn out. Abbott, Abbott, Lavender, zit face from Potions, Tubbs, Just Above a Squib, Snape Look Alike. Oh, look, Crabbe! There's the lard face girl who beat you in that eating contest first year." He said, a smug little smirk on his face.

"Shut up." Crabbe muttered.

"Don't tell me to shut up." Draco said evenly, and continued searching out the people in the party. "Skank, Whore, Whore's sidekick..what's her name? Who cares. Wait...who the bloody Dues is that?" Draco said, looking to his right at a muggle talking to Jennifer. "Let's go, this party blows." Draco walked out, his henchmen right behind him.

Ginny rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen where she found Fred chugging something.

Well, that's that. I'm still not positive if Draco's going to be a big character or not, but he does do a few big things. I liked this idea, and I said it on the phone to my best friend. We found it amusing so I simply HAD to throw it in there. I like the little nicknames he came up for people he didn't like. I like Just Above A Squib. No, it's not Neville, so don't think he's at the party. Heehee...


End file.
